I'm Sorry
by Hellflores
Summary: After Dave's elimination, Shawn and Jasmine both felt horrible after what they done to each other during the season. Soon enough the two decided to speak with each other and do something that will help them make amends. Rated M for sexual contact, enjoy it :)


**Here is the last old TD fic I had here before I deleting it because for you know what. This was also my very first TD lemon that wasn't Zoke related at all.**

 **Takes place after Dave's elimination, enjoy the fic**

After Dave's elimination from Pahkitew island, the contestant were now sleeping in Team Kinosewak's Tree house except for Jasmine and Shawn for the two decided to sleep outside on the trees since the beginning of the season. However the tall Australian Canadian girl wasn't sleeping at all, she was actually feeling a bit guilty at herself for being mad at Shawn for what he did to her during the water jousting challenge.

"Uh why do I have this weird feeling in my gut...I mean the boy hit my face when I let him win for his team but did he had to hit me that hard...but he did help me during tonight's challenge...even when I was still pretty mad at him. I mean he helped me up that tree when I hurt my leg...did I made a mistake about him, he is a nice guy...a really nice guy." Jasmine blushed a bit from thinking about him. "I need to talk him right now." Jasmine then jumped down from the tree and walked to Shawn so that she could tell him something.

While Jasmine was going to Shawn, he as well was awake thinking of what he did to her during the water jousting challenge. "Ah man I really feel bad about Jasmine...I mean I hit her face when I thought she was a zombie but she wasn't. I can't believe my stupid fear got in the way of my chances with Jasmine. Why do I have to think zombies are real...wait what was that?" Shawn then heard someone coming then heard his name being called

"Shawn you awake mate?" Shawn looked down to see Jasmine down on the ground.

"Jasmine what you doing down there."

"I came to talk to you can you come down mate?" Shawn nodded then jumped down but Jasmine caught him. The two blushed lightly from that

"Eh sorry."

"No worries." Jasmin then placed Shawn down and then speak "Look Shawn there something I wanted to say...I'm sorry for being mad at you. I thought I made a mistake about you but I was wrong when you helped me during tonight's challenge. When I had that bad leg you helped me climbed that tree and helped me won the challenge and from elimination. Even when I was mad at you and ignore your apologizes so...I'm very sorry Shawn can you please forgive me." Shawn frowned but then softly caress Jasmine's cheek which gave her spine a shiver.

"Jasmine you shouldn't apologizes, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to hit your face that hard, I thought you were a zombie but I was totally wrong...beside I don't want to lose my chances with you Jasmine. You're a great gal, you're strong, fast, and not to mention you also pretty hot hehe." The two blushed from his comment to Jasmine as she said

"Well thanks mate but listen I can understand why you did that but...is there a way we can both be alright with each other?" Shawn thought about it but it was pretty crazy

"Well if you want to...you know do what two people that like each other do." Jasmine knew what he was talking about so she placed a hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips softly. Shawn kiss her back but then slowly moved her survival coat, leaving her with her white shirt.

"Oh I see what you want mate well then." She then took her shirt off making her fedora come off as well and showed Shawn big D cup breast. Shawn nearly had a nosebleed from the Australian gal huge breast and his manhood began to grow. "So what you think Shawn." Shawn just said

"My god...those are huge breast you have." Jasmine laughed a bit and Shawn then grabbed her right breast and rubbed it in circles. Jasmine moaned softly until she gasped as Shawn placed his mouth on her breast and suck it passionately. "There so big Jasmine...I don't know why but I like them."

"Well then please the other one, she needs pleasure too mate." Jasmine said to him as he then started to suck her left breast while using his hand to rubbed her right one. Jasmine moan in pleasure as Shawn kept pleasing her breast. By then she looked down at Shawn's pants and saw his erection that's when she had an idea. She took her hand and rubbed Shawn erection softly which caused him to stop.

"Jasmine what you doing?" She didn't answer as she then took his pant down including his underwear and behold his 9 inch erection

"Whoa...I didn't know you were this big mate." Shawn blushed a bit

"Um thanks Jasmine." Jasmin smirked at him as she then grasped his hard penis then shook it up and down with such speed. Shawn groan huskily from Jasmine shaking his piece of meat then gasped as she placed her mouth on it and began sucking it. "Ah Jasmine that feel so good...please keep going." Jasmine moaned as she kept sucking Shawn erection hard, Shawn then felt a feeling in his erection and without warning her, he came inside her mouth. Jasmine then swallowed his cum which tasted a bit salty then she removed her pants and showed Shawn her lower reign.

"What are you waiting for Shawn...come please me a bit more Mate." Jasmine said sexually with a wink a him. Shawn just grinned and then started eating her out. Jasmine gasped loudly and then rubbed though his shaggy hair also removing his green hat. "Ah Shawn oh that feels so good don't even stop." Shawn kept licking her pink pussy while rubbing her inner wall with finger then place it inside her. Jasmine then felt that she was almost there and said "Shawn I'm going to cum!" She then came all over him. He then licked all of her juices from her then she ask "Come on Shawn just please me again." Shawn then placed his erection inside he and started fucking her slowly but she said "Don't even go slow mate...I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Shawn grinned and then started fucking her a lot faster and a lot hard. The two moaned loudly as Shawn kept going "Ah Jasmine you feel so good I don't even want to stop." Jasmine smile at him sexually as he plow her lower reign very hard. But then Shawn stop and ask her to turn around. Jasmine turn around and Shawn then plow her ass hard causing her to gasped very loudly as he plowed her ass. "Man Jasmine you're very tight."

Jasmine just moaned as Shawn then grope her breast a bit, she then took her finger and rubbed her flower hole. A few moment later Shawn felt a build up and said "J-Jasmine I'm going to cum...I need to finish this!" He plowed Jasmine as hard as he can with all his might as Jasmine moaned in absolute pleasure and passion. With one last thrust he came inside her ass while she came also, he then pulled himself out and looked at her.

"That was amazing Jasmin...it felt like...I don't even know but wow!" Jasmine sighed softly and said

"Yep that was great mate but we can't let no one know got it mate."

"Yeah absolutely." So the two clean themselves up, put their clothes back on and climb up the tree to get some rest. "Well night Shawn."

"Night Jasmine...I...love you." Jasmine smiled at him and said

"Love ya too mate." She kissed him and the two went to sleep.

 **Done! I hoped you all enjoyed this old fic. Because very soon... I'm going to post something special, that you all are going to love a lot ;) Bye for now**


End file.
